Luminique Hale / Sparkle Love Pretty Cure
Sparkle Love Pretty Cure is the second pretty Cure era, created by Luminique Hale. The concept is about the jewels and colors. Most of the series are now in Japanese, as well as surnames, but the first names are usual or unusual, remains same. Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love - Eight season and the first season in Sparkle Love Pretty Cure. The themes are gems, colors, friendship, space, idols, constellations, music, fashion, witches, magic, fairy tales and squad goals. Its all about the four mysterious girls who died and reincarnated in the city town of Majokokoro. This is based off of Magi Majo Pures!. The season have 4 (later 7 Cures) and the leader of the season is Hanakawa Haru, the pink Cure Bouquet. *'Themes:' Gems, Colors, Friendship, Space, Idols, Constellations, Music, Fashion, Witches, Magic, Fairytales, Squad Goals **'No. Of Cures:' 7 Plot The 'Magic World' is now invaded by 'Nuisance World! They are stolen the magic until that... The four legendary witches are '''brutally killed by the legendary King Jama.'' After the witches are killed, the fairies 'Moko' and 'Lali' are must to find the legendary warrior witches, Pretty Cure so the two cat-like mascot witches are landed to Majokokoro. The killed witches are now '''reincarnated'. Tiara Luna, a mentor which she would find the legendary warrior and they can answer to save the world.'' ''Hanakawa Haru, a 14-year old student from Majokokoro Middle School, who finds interesting things. However after the class, she meets her new stepmother, Tiara Luna. She meets her until a monster named Jamakuro appears, which most of her classmates and teachers are in control.'' Tiara gives a 'Magical Jewel' and a 'Magical Porte' to Haru, being shocked that she transforms to '''Cure Bouquet'. Thanks to Tiara, she uses her Magical Lumina to purify a Jamakuro. Later, she wishes to find her friends and to save the Magic World.'' Sparkl!ng World - Ninth season. The themes are space, skies, idols, colors, gemstones, fashion, stars and music. It takes place for the future generation after Star☆Twinkle universe. The season have 2 (later 8) Cures and the leader of the season is Amanohana Ashley, the magenta Cure Sparkle. *'Themes:' Space, Skies, Idols, Colors, Gemstones, Fashion, Stars, Music **'No. Of Cures:' 8 Plot I can write, I can draw, I can paint in my own imagination~! It's '''Ashley Amanohana'. She is a student from Hoshizora Academy who has a sparkling smile. She is still believe in daydreaming? Ashley loves stars. She dreams to be an astronomer. But her biggest daydream was to become a reality.'' OH NO! WHAT'S THIS? IT IS A ROCKET, IS FALLING??! Oh no! What is this? One girl? Is this an alien humanoid? She looks like human, right? She's 'Carina Ginga. A guardian from '''La Solaria, together with this two inhabitants, Alpha and Beta. She and Carina are now close, even they are not related, lol~, are must to get the power of Star Warriors. Together with Mariel Nagareboshi, Imogen Myojo and find the mysterious legendary warrior Cure Lumine in order to save the universe from Black Circle.'' PuZzLe M!r@Ge - Tenth season. The themes are mystery, police, crime, detective, witches, magic, card slots, alchemy and ghosts. LThe season have 4 (later 5) Cures and the leader of the season is Miryo Niji, the pink Cure Enchant. *'Themes:' Mystery, Police, Crime, Detective, Witches, Magic, Card Slots, Alchemy, Ghosts **'No. Of Cures:' 5 Plot ''Princess Kristen, the princess of La Misterio was missing and therefore killed. Because of invading the evil gang, called the The Phantom Gang.'' Aside from the missing and the death of Princess Kristen, the ollection of 'Puzzle Cards' are missed and scattered into a pieces. In order to find a killed princess, the four remaining Puzzle Cards are now given to 'Jigsaw, allow him to scatter these four remaing Puzzle Cards and if each girl found the Puzzle Card, this would become the one of the Legendary Police Detective Warriors (or called as Pretty Cures) in order to save the La Misterio and to find the killed princess against The Phantom Gang!'' Ancient Trinity - Eleventh season. The themes are time, goals, royals, magic, mythology, witches, technology, colonials, war, idols, colors, gemstones, fashion, music, love, card slots and modern couture. The season have 4 Cures and the leader of the season is Koten Kara, the pink '''Cure Classy. *'Themes:' Time, Goals, Royals, Magic, Mythology, Witches, Technology, Colonials, War, Idols, Colors, Gemstones, Fashion, Music, Love, Card Slots, Modern Couture **'No. Of Cures:' 4 Plot Angel Heart - Twelveth season. The themes are angels, cards, love, hope, dreams, happiness and good qualities. The season have 2 Cures & 1 non-Cure/ally and the leader of the season is Maori Cloudspire, the pink Cure Destiny. *'Themes:' Angels, Cards, Love, Hope, Dreams, Happiness, Good Qualities **'No. Of Cures:' 2 (+ 1 non-Cure/ally) Plot Pastel Love - Thirteenth season. The themes are colors, rainbows, sweets, animals, music, fashion, painting, love, happiness, unicorns, stars and something has pastels. The season have 8 Cures and the leader of the season is Komomo Milky, the pink Cure Mallow. *'Themes:' Colors, Rainbows, Sweets, Animals, Music, Fashion, Painting, Love, Happiness, Unicorns, Stars **'No. Of Cures:' 8 Plot HoL!Fi€$+@ - Fourteenth season and the last season of Sparkle Love Pretty Cure. The themes are holidays, festivals, birds, balloons, skies, stars, goals, lanterns, seasons, culture, trends, friendship, love and happiness. The season have ??? Cures and the leader of the season is Aijo Daisuki, the magenta Cure Cupid. *'Themes:' Holidays, Festivals, Birds, Balloons, Skies, Stars, Lanterns, Countries, Seasons, Culture, Trends, Friendship, Love, Happiness **'No. Of Cures:' ??? (but in the post reveal 20) Plot : Ether Party Pretty Cure Category:Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love Pretty Cure! Category:Sparkl!ng World Pretty Cure! Category:PuZzLe M!r@Ge PrEtTy CuRe! Category:Ancient Trinity Pretty Cure Category:Angel Heart Pretty Cure! Category:High Spirits Pretty Cure! Category:Pastel Love Pretty Cure!